


Homophobia

by Mercury



Category: Freddie Mercury - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury/pseuds/Mercury
Summary: Homophobia.A long word with an even longer and crueler meaning.When Fred’s fans discover he’s gay, things don’t turn out the way he expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so sorry if it isn’t the greatest. I try. I know Freddy Mercury is actually bi, not gay, but I had to spice it up a bit :) This is a part of a story where Freddy gets a lot of homophobic crap.

_Bam!_

_Bam!_

Tons of hands slapped the sides of the bus, some holding signs with various words. Freddie Mercury day by a window, watching.

Reading.

A sadness none of his band mates had ever seen before washed over him and he flinched as a hand slapped the window right in front of him. “What’s the hold up?” John shouted, knowing that it wouldn’t be long before the crazed mob found a way in. “We can’t get through! It’s too crowded! You guys can either wait here or walk out. Your choice.” The driver, a teenager named Dan, shouted back.

”We'll st-“

”Open the doors.”

Freddie cut John off, earning two surprises looks and an angry one from Deacon. “Are you mad? They’ll eat you alive, Fred!” 

“We have to face this at some point, darling.” Freddie replies with a sad smile, eyes hidden behind his silver glasses. The doors clicked as they unlocked and Freddy opened them quickly, stepping out. His exposed arms were grabbed roughly onto by a young woman who pulled him close and screamed, “You will go to hell, faggot!” The man jerked away and stumbled into someone behind him, earning a hit to the small of the back. “Freddie!” Roger shouted as the singer was pulled into the crowd. Blows rained down on Mercury mercilessly as he struggled to push through the crowd. Finally, a hard elbow to the side pushed him down, knocking the wind out of him. Suddenly, feet stomped on his body, bruises already beginning to form. Freddie wriggled on the ground until one solid kick to the head knocked him out, darkness consuming him whole. 

$$$

”Freddie!”

Brian and John shouted in unison, shoving people aside to find their friend and band mate. After forcefully making their way through the crowd, they say a flash of silver on an arm.  _Freddie._ The bassist, drummer and guitarist made their way towards the limp man laying on the ground unconscious. “Freddie, Fred, come on, wake up.” John slapped the pals man’s cheeks lightly, trying to wake him as the two others held people back. It had been a good thing Jim had stayed at the hotel, otherwise it would probably have been much worse of a beating. John lifted up the singer and carried him through the slightly calmed crowd and to the bus, flinging the doors open and jumping inside. “Drive to Saint Jeol’s!” Brian yelled at Dan. They needed to get the singer to a hospital, and quick.

 


	2. Pain, Suffering and... Paparazzi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never expected anyone to read this since I made it when I was exhausted, but apparently a lot of you guys did. Thanks for the comments! I’ll be uploading a few chapters today to give everyone some things to read while I’m at school.

“Multiple bruises.”

”He has a collapsed lung!”

”Get him to Trauma Three!”

Nurses and doctors swarmed around the hospital as guards blocked some of the angry crowd from entering. “Let go! I’m going with him!” John shouted as a nurse tried to pull him away. “John, we can visit him later. The best thing we can do is let the doctors help him!” Brian told him, successfully pulling the man back. “Brian’s right. Come on, let’s go sit and wait for some news.” Roger added, leading the two towards the front desk. “Can we have a private room to wait in?” May asked, following the nurse to a more secluded room. “Thanks..” The bassist, guitarist and drummer all sat down in the few chairs there were in the room. No one said anything, they just sat and thought. John blames himself. If he had just told the vocalist no, they wouldn’t be here. Brian and Roger, while they didn’t blame themselves, were both frustrated for not keeping a closer eye on their band mate. All the boys wished they could have changed something that happened on that day. But Freddie was still unconscious in a hospital bed with marks covering every inch of his body. And nothing could change that.

$$$

The singer woke up to a steady beeping. He opened his eyes, squinting at the bright light he was met with, and sat up. Every part of his body hurt. Glancing to the side, he realized he was alone. All the painful memories can flooding back into his head, and Mercury knew he would never wish that kind of pain on anyone. Ever. The man’s thought were interrupted by the door opening and his band mates flooding in. But no Jim. “Where.. Where’s Jim?” Freddie asked, earning three surprised faces. “Oh my god, we forgot to call Jim!” Roger cried, launching into a series of apologies. The vocalist chuckles and shushed him. “It’s probably for the better, darling. Don’t worry yourself too much. I want all of you to know that none of this is your fault in any way. I chose to leave, and I’d do it again. Now, when can I get out of here?” As if on cue, a nurse walked in with a clipboard. “Well, Mr. Mercury. None of the damage was too severe. The worst injury was your lung, which collapsed from multiple hard blows to your chest. Don’t over exert yourself for a few weeks, as it’s still healing. Other than that, your good to go!” The nurse gave him a cheery smile and put a neatly folded stack of clothes for him on his bed. Stretching, the black haired man got up and pulled the white jeans on under his gown, then removed the latter and replaced with his shirt. Slipping his Adidas on, he said, “Now that I’m ready darlings, we can go and get some real food instead of crappy hospital cafeteria meals!” 


	3. Wish I'd Never Been Born at All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I didn't explain what time this is in. It's set before they released A Night at the Opera.

Freddie sighed overdramatically as he bit into his sandwich. Roger had gone into the band's favorite place and ordered, bringing out the food so there wouldn't be a repeat of earlier that day. After swallowing, Freddie stood up and let his tight shirt show his body. "Though I appreciated the meal darlings, I'm behind on the new album. I'll be in the sunroom if you dears need anything." The vocalist walked down the short hallway and to his small room that he called the 'sunroom' because of the many windows it had. The man sat behind his keyboard and started playing. Eventually, he was singing along, the lyrics popping into his head as he played.

"Mama,

Just killed a man,

Put a gun against his head,

Pulled my trigger, now he's dead."

His voice filled the entire apartment, and he sang one simple sentence that seemed to explain all his pain and emotions at once.

"Sometimes wish I'd never been born at all..."

His fingers rested on the keys as he smiled. _Perfect_ , he thought. Just the song he needed. Grabbing a notebook and pen, he scribbled the lyrics down quickly, being careful not to forget any. He took a sharp breath as he realized what his perfect song needed. "Opera!" He shouted, rushing back to his piano. John poked his head in. "Everything alright, Fred? I heard you shout." When the man didn't answer and instead started playing, John took that as a yes. "Me, Rog, and Bri are heading to a bar, but you seem busy, so I'll leave you here." He pushed his long hair out of his eyes and gave the other bandmates a thumbs up before exiting the small apartment, leaving Freddie and his music behind.

$$$

As they pulled into the bar, Brian had a gut feeling that something was going to happen. Shrugging it aside, he opened the car door and stepped out, muffled music filling his ears. The trio entered the dim-lit bar and sat on a few stools, their bodies colliding with multiple others as they ordered a few shots. "I have a bad feeling about something, Roger," Brian shouted over the music. "Relax. We'll be back before midnight, before all the crazies get here! Hold on, I spot a kitten in the corner," Roger winked at a girl in the corner and made his way towards her. Brian and John looked away as the started kissing each other aggressively. "Ah, might as well," muttered John, only loud enough for the guitarist to hear. He melted into the crowd, leaving Brian alone with his drink. As he took a sip, he felt a warm breath on the back of his neck. "Hey baby, how would you like to play a game with daddy?" A man's voice whispered into his ear. Brian turned towards him abruptly. "Go play a game with another slut. I'm not here for that." The man glared at him before walking away. "Brian? Brian May!" An Irish accent cut through the crowd. Turning once more, the guitarist saw Freddie's long-term boyfriend, Jim Hutton. "Hey, Jim! What're you doing here?" Brian got up with his drink and met the man by a table. "Ah, I decided I'd stop in. I asked Fred, but he said he was busy. So, I came by myself." 

"That makes more sense. Freddie's home workin' on the new album. I heard him shout 'Opera' today, so I think we should be worried," Brian replied with a chuckle.

"Probably," Jim told him, joining in on the laugh. Brian saw the same man that tried to flirt with him earlier start walking towards them. "Oh, watch out. That dude walking towards us is a bit of a creep." Jim turned and noticed the tall man standing in front of him. "Hullo there," Jim said with a warm smile. The man started rubbing the vocalist's boyfriend's arm, winking. "Name's Jack. You?" He said in a burly voice. "Uh, I'm in a relationship, so please don't touch me. And my name is uh, Gerold." Jim replied, stepping away from the man. He sent a look at Brian that told him,  _we need to leave._ Brian grabbed Jim's arm and led him away quickly, not giving 'Jack' a chance to follow. "What time is it?" He asked Hutton, genuinely curious. After checking his watch, Jim replied, "Almost one. we should probably head back." 

"Rog and John are here somewhere... Can you help me look for those two idiots?"

"Of course."

The pair weaved through the crowd, interrupting Roger in the middle of a make-out session with a different girl than before. "Rog, it's one in the morning! You moron! Where's Deacy?" 

Roger sighed and pulled away from the blonde he was kissing. "Dunno. I saw him go towards the men's room earlier." The guitarist grabbed the drummer's arm and led him and Hutton towards the mens. A moan was heard inside. "Oh god," Brian said, cringing. "Roger, you go."

"No way! Jim, you go."

"I'm not going! Brian, you found him, you open it!"

"No! Roger, it was your idea to come here in the first place!"

"Let's all open it on three."

"One."

"Two..."

"Three!" The three boys pushed the door open and saw John giving a young lady a blowjob. "John! Get over here!" The guitarist screamed and fell back, scrambling to get himself up as the girl shrieked. Deacon shot an apologetic look towards the girl and exited the bathroom with his bandmates and Jim. "Disgusting..." Roger mumbled under his breath as they left the bar. The car ride back was silent until Brian said, "Jim, is that what you do with Fred?" The entire car broke out in laughter as Jim's face turned red. The four men quieted and they rode along the bumpy roads to their apartment.


	4. Studio Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about a week after the last chapter. Obviously, nothing happened during that time apart from Mercury writing some more songs.

Freddie woke up to Roger's screams. "We have thirty minutes!" The guitarist went into everyone's rooms and screamed at them to wake up, but Freddie wasn't getting up that easily. When Roger came to his room, he rolled over and snuggled deeper into his blankets. "Roger! What the hell!" He shrieked as the guitar player picked him up and carried him out, dropping him on the floor. "We have thirty minutes to get ready! Our studio time starts at 7:30!" Roger yelled. The guitarist went back to his room, probably to get dressed. "Well, that was one way to say good morning Freddie." The Irish voice woke the stubborn man up. "Jim! I didn't know you were here!" Freddie said, standing up. He noticed he was only in his boxers and wrapped himself in his blanket. "Who do you think woke Roger up?" Hutton replied, walking over and kissing his boyfriend's forehead. "Go get dressed. I don't want to waste any time!" Freddie rumbled and shuffled to his room, closing his door. He slipped on his usual white pants, spiked belt, and a tank top with a black leather jacket as an afterthought. The singer exited his room and was embraced by Jim suddenly. "There you are! It took you a good five minutes to get ready. I made you some toast!" 

"Thank you, darling, but it wasn't necessary. I don't want any food to limit my abilities. You know I love you, you don't have to cook to earn it." Freddie replied, placing a gentle kiss on his partner's lips. He walked past him and into the kitchen, grabbing a stack of notebook papers with lyrics written randomly on them. "Darlings! Are we leaving or not?" He called throughout the apartment, coffee mug in hand. He sipped at it slowly as he saw Roger, Brian, and John all emerge from the latter's room, giggling. "What are you girls giggling about?"

"Nothing!" They shouted in unison, breaking out into more laughter.

"John forgot to clean up his co-"

"Shut it!"

"JOHN FORGOT TO CLEAN UP AFTER HOOKING UP!" Brian shouted, causing himself and Roger to break into laughter. John chased after Brian as the bassist ran out of the apartment, followed by the rest of the band and Jim. "This will be interesting," Freddie said to Jim on his way out. He couldn't be more right.

$$$

"Sometimes wish I'd never been born at all!"

The singer sang passionately into the microphone, frowning when he finished. "I sound like shit."

"You sound good!" The other bandmates encouraged. But Freddie made a twirling motion with his finger, signaling to restart.

"Mama,

Just killed a man,

Put a gun against his head..."

"Think we'll ever finish this album?" Roger asked as Freddie sang. "Maybe."

"It's possible."

"Nope."

All of them started laughing each other's answers, earning annoyed looks from Freddie as he finished. Replaying it, the singer nodded. "Perfect," he said. "Now for the operatical section."

"The what?" John asked, looking at him. "You'll love it. Roger, you get to take the lead in this."

"Great. Just jolly..." Roger grumbled, exiting the sound room and standing in front of the mic.

$$$

"I see a little silhouetto of a man, Scaramouche, Scaramouche will you do the fandango,"

"Thunderbolt and lightning, very very frightening,"

"Galileo, Galileo, Galileo Figaro,"

Taking a breath, Freddie sat up. "Higher."

After another go, he said the same thing. "Go higher."

It was repeated multiple times until Roger got high enough for Freddie, and they finished the song. "What's this even called, Fred?" John asked, exhausted after a day of operatic singing.

"Hmm... I think I'll call it..."

"Bohemian Rhapsody."

"That works."

"Bit weird, but whatever you want."

"Time to pack up, then."


	5. Announcement (Not Part of Story)

Well, since this has been getting kudos and hits like crazy, I've decided to start another one. Since I can't decide, I'm going to let you decide for me. The way it'll work is, you'll comment down below what you want next. If you want a Deacury, a Froger, or another relationship, tell me! This doesn't mean I'm abandoning this story, but I want to experiment a little bit. I'll go back to this chapter to choose a comment if I'm starting a new story in the future, so if I don't pick yours I will soon! Thanks everyone for the kudos, it means a lot :) I never expected this to be anything more than a one chapter thing, but I was wrong. I'm open to almost any fanfic ideas, but I will have two rules because there's some stuff I just don't like to write.

1) I must be familiar with the topic. I won't tell you what exactly I'm familiar with, but I watch a lot of Netflix and like Queen and TOP, so there are some guidelines for ya.

2) No smut. I'm no good at writing it and don't really want to write it, so if that's what you're looking for, sorry to disappoint you, but I have boundaries.

 

Let's see what you can come up with!


	6. Jim, I don’t feel so good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a while to update! I had a draft ready to upload but it was accidentally deleted! Back to daily updates!

Freddie bounces his leg anxiously as Miami talked about the tour. “Two weeks. Three shows before that, like an opening. You all good with that?” Freddie didn’t move or say anything. The band turned to him, expecting an answer. Taking a deep breath, the singer said in a shaky voice, “I’m in.”

$$$

“We start in five!”

”Lighting! All good?”

”Sound, check amp two!”

”Ready?” Jim asked his shaking boyfriend. “Don’t really have a choice, do I darling?” He replied, wrapping his pale arms around the man. He pulled away and grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket, coughing into it. When he pulled it back, dots of red were splattered across the white material. “Band! One minute till you enter! Line up!” A manager told them, hurrying away. Freddie Mercury pecked Hutton’s cheek and rushed away, lining up with the band. What could go wrong?

$$$

”All you people, keep yourself alive!”

Mercury sang into his microphone, stepping a little too close to the edge of the stage. They had sold out, but a group of protestors had bought about thirty tickets and had pushed their way towards the front. A hand reached out and grabbed the singer’s ankle, pulling. In surprise, Freddie dropped the mic and tried to pull back, falling backwards. He broke out into a coughing fit and got up, grabbing his mic. Holding back from coughing, he said, “Thank you for-“ A chant erupted nearby. “Faggot! Faggot!” They shouted, trying to climb into the stage. Security held as many of them back, but eventually, a man got up and ran towards the singer, tackling him. Roger, Brian, and John pulled the man off Mercury, throwing him into the crowd. Jim, who had seen the entire thing, ran onto the stage to help his boyfriend. Tears streamed down Freddie’s face as he curled into a tight ball. Jim’s arms wrapped around him, kissing him in an attempt to calm him down. The man sobbed into the taller ones chest, so many emotions coursing through him at once. The protestors had, unfortunately, recorded the entire thing, and were probably ready to post it online. “Freddie, I hate to do this, but we have to get off the stage. It’ll only get worse.” Jim murmured into his ear, feeling Mercury nod. Slowly, they both rose, Freddie leaning heavily on his lover. They made their way towards the exit and John shoved it open, rushing them through the crowd. Just as he thought everything would be fine, Mercury bent over, vomiting a sticky red liquid. Blood. “Jim, Jim I don’t feel so good...” 


End file.
